Arcann
Character name is... Arcann was a Force-sensitive male Human who was the son of Senya Tirall and Valkorion, the "Immortal Emperor" of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. He was the twin brother of Thexan, with whom he led a series of raids against the worlds of the larger galaxy. During the attack on Korriban Arcann was caught in an explosion that took his left arm and scarred the left side of his face, necessitating cybernetic replacements. Subsequently, Arcann became furious at the indifference of Valkorion and attempted to kill him, only for Thexan to intervene and be struck down by Arcann's lightsaber instead. When Valkorion offered to share his power with the Outlander, Arcann attempted to assassinate Valkorion again, which was successful, killing Valkorion's physical body while his spirit attached himself to the Outlander, whom Arcann trapped by freezing in carbonite. Arcann assumed his father's Eternal Throne and led the Eternal Empire in a massive invasion of the larger galaxy, which prevailed over both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic within a year, forcing them to pay tribute and making Zakuul the dominant power in the galaxy. Arcann ruled as Emperor for five years after his father's death, until the Outlander was rescued from carbonite and started a revolt against the Eternal Empire. During the Battle of Odessen, Arcann was defeated by the Outlander and taken by his mother to recuperate, while Arcann's sister Vaylin along with Scorpio took over the Eternal Throne in his absence. Background Early Life Arcann and his twin brother Thexan were the sons of Valkorion, the "Immortal Emperor" of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul, and Senya Tirall, a member of Valkorion's elite guard from the ranks of the Knights of Zakuul. As children, Arcann and Thexan would often swap clothes to confuse their servants. Senya loved the twins but they didn't return her affections, even after their sister Vaylin was born. The children played together, sparring in the shadow of the Eternal Fleet or running away and living in the Endless Swamp for a month. The twins were trained from childhood to be warriors, but Arcann gradually became resentful of their father's apparent lack of interest or affection towards them, his resentment growing as the years passed, despite Thexan's attempts to placate him. Eventually, when Vaylin began displaying dangerously unstable power, Valkorion locked her away on Nathema to contain her powers. When Senya attempted to leave Valkorion and take her children, Arcann and his siblings simply laughed, calling her weak. Senya was then forced to leave them alone, as her children were more powerful than her. Injuries and Fratricide When the twins reached adulthood, Arcann retrieved Vaylin from her prison in the Sanitarium on Nathema. Upon arriving on the planet, Arcann discovered it was devoid of the Force and felt his corrupting presence on his mind. Later, when Valkorion presented Vaylin with her first lightsaber, Arcann and Thexan moved to defend their father when she ignited her blade, only to hold back at his command. To their relief, Vaylin deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down before Valkorion. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Dark Siders Category:Zakuul Category:Zakuulun's Category:Members of the Eternal Alliance Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Force Prodigies Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Jedi-Killers Category:Males Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Character Category:Eternal Alliance Category:Eternal Alliance Members Category:Eternal Alliance Military Category:Eternal Alliance Special Forces